Home
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "No cree que Eric sea consciente de lo mucho que lo admira."


Dislcaimer: K no me pertenece y eso

~.

Fujishima da un pequeño respingo cuando Eric se detiene de golpe y le espeta:

—No hace falta que me sigas, no voy a huir.

Mucho ha tardado en llamarle la atención. Por los rodeos que ha dado por el barrio, Fujishima está seguro que Eric se había dado cuenta de su presencia prácticamente desde que salió del bar y ha hecho lo imposible por perderle. No contó con que Fujishima se ha criado entre esas callejuelas y las conoce como la palma de su mano ni con lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser cuando alguien le importa de verdad.

Eric se gira y le lanza una mirada penetrante, casi gélida. Lleva las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera y Fujishima apuesta lo que sea a que durante todo el camino, no ha dejado de apretar la empuñadura del puñal que se niega a dejar atrás. Ignora todos los impulsos que le gritan _aléjate_ y camina hasta llegar a su altura.

—Solo voy a dar una vuelta –le dice Eric con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

El rubio entrecierra los ojos y le escudriña de arriba abajo. Indaga, busca y rebusca entre las posibles intenciones que pueda tener Fujishima para querer acompañarle a ningún sitio en particular. Termina por encogerse de hombros y echa a andar.

—Haz lo que quieras

Solo entonces Fujishima se percata de que estaba reteniendo el aliento.

~.

Se atreve a romper el silencio cuando llevan una media hora caminando.

—Oye no hagas mucho caso a Chitose. Es un buen chico pero un poco bocazas.

Eric no levanta la mirada del suelo, ni siquiera da señales de que le haya escuchado. No parece que tenga en mente ningún lugar en particular al que quiera llegar, tan solo anda y anda, ignorándolo por completo. Fujishima mira al cielo. Quedan un par de horas para que anochezca y el viento rebelde de finales de abril se cuela entre sus ropas.

—Da igual –murmura Eric.

El tono indiferente le deja un regusto amargo. Aunque Eric lleva con ellos menos de un mes, Fujishima ya ha aprendido a diferenciar cuando el rubio necesita ayuda o estar solo. Distingue el dolor en su voz y el miedo en la mirada y está asimilando cómo comportarse en cada situación para hacérselo todo más fácil y llevadero. Debajo de ese "da igual" Fujishima identifica demasiadas cosas que le gustarían que no estuvieran allí.

—No, no da igual. Si algo te molesta puedes decirlo.

—He dicho que da igual.

—Eric…

— ¡No! –Se detiene, atraviesa a Fujishima con la mirada y durante unos breves instantes, teme que sus recién obtenidos poderes se descontrolen y queme todo a su paso. Porque sus emociones le abrasan la piel, la desesperación corre por sus venas como ríos de lava y en ese momento, Eric no tiene ni idea de cómo lidiar con su nueva vida sin que el pasado le atormente. Que algunos en Homra tengan la inteligencia emocional de un champiñón, tampoco ayuda. –Déjalo, ¿quieres? Eres el único que le está dando importancia.

—Solo intento-

—Pues hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja de intentarlo.

Eric vuelca su frustración en palabras envenenadas y se las lanza con una fuerza violentísima. Sus miradas se encuentran durante unos instantes y antes de que Fujishima pueda intervenir, Eric se cubre la cabeza con la capucha y echa a andar con paso rápido. Pero esta vez, Fujishima no va detrás de él. Las palabras de Eric le martillean entre las sienes y de haberle dado una oportunidad, Fujishima le hubiera encantado responderle que nunca iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Porque pedirle que parara de ayudar es como si le pidieran dejar de respirar. No podía, simplemente no podía. Tampoco esperaba que lo comprendiera.

Deja escapar un suspiro. Paciencia, mucha paciencia. Tal vez en el fondo sí que es buena idea dejarle un rato solo y si en un par de horas no regresa, siempre pueden salir a buscarle. Resignado, Fujishima se muerde el labio y a punto está de darse la vuelta y regresar al bar cuando escucha un quejido. Un sollozo que retumba por todo el callejón y dispara sus instintos.

_¿Eric?_

Se olvida del enfrentamiento que han tenido hace apenas unos segundos y alcanza al rubio en tan solo unas zancadas. Le sujeta del brazo y cuando Eric se gira de golpe, Fujishima se sorprende al no encontrar rastro alguno de lágrimas.

— ¡¿Qué estás-

—Shh, calla.

Agudiza el oído. Lo ha vuelto a oír, está seguro. Escudriña cada rincón del callejón, desde los contenedores de basura que tiene Eric a la espalda hasta las ramas de los árboles y el cableado eléctrico. Suelta a Eric y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, con los ojos bien abiertos y sensible a cada ruido que pueda identificar. Da un leve respingo cuando lo que al principio era un sollozo, se convierte en aullido.

_Ahí está._

Al lado de los contenedores de basura hay bolsas, cajas, latas y cartones desperdigados. Fujishima se agacha y rebusca entre los desperdicios. Aleja las latas, los cartones, retira los envoltorios de patatas fritas y las bandejas desechables. Vuelve a escuchar los quejidos y al fin logra localizarlos. Levanta una de las bolsas de basura y debajo, dentro de una carcomida caja de cartón, hay tres cachorros de _beagle_.

A Fujishima se le encoge el corazón.

Los perritos no deben tener ni un mes. Dos de ellos están encogidos sobre sí mismos y el tercero, que de no deja de llorar, apenas puede arrastrar las patas. Los tres están en los huesos, sucios y los insectos han comenzado a revolotear a su alrededor. Fujishima levanta la caja con sumo cuidado y la aleja de la basura. Los movimientos suaves y delicados se contrarrestan con los borbotones de ira que siente debajo de la piel y terminan por formarle un nudo en la garganta. De no ser por el autocontrol que tiene sobre sí mismo, hacía tiempo que el callejón entero hubiera estallado en llamas.

Fujishima introduce la mano en la caja y comprueba si los otros dos cachorros continúan vivos. Los siente fríos entre los dedos y su respiración es tan pausada que Fujishima teme que no logren sobrevivir. Acaricia al cachorro que ha gastado sus últimas fuerzas en pedir ayuda y antes de que se pongan peor, se quita la sudadera y arropa a los tres con ella.

Siente a Eric detrás de él, observando uno a uno todos sus movimientos. Fujishima se levanta despacio con la caja en brazos, con cuidado de no lastimar a los perritos. Se les queda mirando una vez más y esboza una triste sonrisa. Quizás no es demasiado tarde.

—Toma –le tiende la caja a Eric y si la situación hubiera sido algo diferente, le habría hecho gracia la expresión confusa que le echa el rubio. –Sujétalos mientras yo llamo a la clínica para avisarles de que vamos para allá.

Eric sujeta la caja con miedo y por una vez, Fujishima no es capaz de leer su rostro cuando mira dentro y observa a los tres cachorros luchando por su vida. Saca el teléfono, busca el número en la agenda y mientras espera a que le contesten, no deja de mirar a Eric y de preguntarse qué le debe estar pasando por la cabeza.

Seguro que piensa que Fujishima es un idiota. Y no le quita razón.

~.

— ¿Estás bien?

Son los únicos clientes que quedan en la sala de espera de la clínica veterinaria. La habitación está decorada con posters de animales, detalles florales y con estanterías llenas de productos de cuidados básicos para las mascotas. Las sillas están pegadas contra la pared y en medio, una pequeña mesa llena de revistas.

Eric se sobre salta cuando escucha su voz, le mira de reojo y asiente varias veces. Fujishima frunce levemente el ceño.

— ¿Seguro? No has dicho nada desde que encontramos a los cachorros.

Llevan más de media hora esperando a que les den una respuesta. Gracias a la llamada de Fujishima, cuando llegaron a la clínica el veterinario ya les estaba esperando y pasaron a los perritos cuanto antes. El primer diagnóstico no fue muy alentador y posiblemente tengan que trasladar a dos de ellos al hospital veterinario. Fujishima apoya la cabeza contra la pared. Solo espera poder hacerse cargo de todos los gastos.

Ve a Eric mordisquearse los labios, alternar la mirada entre el suelo y él. Cada vez que abre la boca para hablar un espasmo recorre su cuerpo, como si algo o _alguien_ le impidieran articular palabra. Fujishima no le presiona, se queda mirando al techo y aguarda pacientemente. Tal vez debería haberle dejado claro que no hacía falta que le acompañara al veterinario. Cuando recogió la caja de sus manos y echó a andar, Eric tan solo le siguió, como suele hacer todos los días en el bar o cuando Kusanagi le encarga algo en concreto.

Tiene varias conversaciones pendientes con él que no sabe cómo abordar.

—Pero… tú me dijiste que me callara.

Fujishima abre los ojos de par en par.

Nunca nadie le había mirado como Eric le está mirando ahora. Es consciente que no le ha hecho nada malo, pero la mirada acongojada y suplicante de Eric le hace sentir la peor persona del mundo. Es el pánico en sus ojos azules, el temblor en los labios, todos los músculos de la cara en tensión, como se si estuviera preparando para encajar un puñetazo. Todo él le está suplicando perdón y Fujishima no puede evitar odiarse un poco por, inconscientemente, haber provocado que Eric vuelva a sentirse bajo el yugo de su antiguo dueño.

—No, no. No me refería a…yo nunca voy a querer que te calles.

Le encantaría decirle cientos de cosas. Daría lo que fuera porque le salieran las palabras para explicarle que nadie tiene derecho a mandarle callar. Ojalá pudiera enfrentarse a los ojos de Eric sin sentirse miserable por no poder brindarle toda la ayuda que necesita.

—Lo que dijo Chitose…–Fujishima tiene que arrimarse un poco para poder escucharle. Eric apenas levanta la mirada del suelo y parece que le cuesta encontrar las palabras. –En realidad no me molestó. Tampoco dijo nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

Fujishima recuerda la conversación en el bar. Llevaban toda la tarde planificando como asaltar el territorio de una banda rival que no hacía más que darles problemas. El Scepter 4 les tenía en el punto de mira así que debían ser discretos y no llamar demasiado la atención. Algo que ha Homra nunca se le había dado especialmente bien.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos a Eric –comentó Chitose. La sonrisa socarrona surcaba sus labios y como solía ocurrirle, habló sin pensar en las consecuencias. –Siempre puede infiltrarse y apuñalarles a todos mientras duermen.

Se ganó los golpes de Dewa y de Kusanagi y la mirada reprobatoria de Fujishima. El resto miró a Eric por el rabillo del ojo, atentos a cualquier movimiento o reacción extraña. Pero Eric tan solo les echó una mirada confusa y antes de que Totsuka pudiera relajar el ambiente, el rubio ya se había marchado del bar.

Despacio, Fujishima apoya la mano en el hombro de Eric.

—No estás en Homra para matar a nadie, Eric. Eso se acabó.

Le ve cerrar los puños, encararle con la mirada repleta de dudas, la frustración recorriendo su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi misión? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ahí está. El dilema que lleva torturando a Eric desde que Mikoto le marcó y no se ha atrevido a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta. Fujishima sabe que los intereses de Homra son muy diferentes a los de cualquier otra banda y no le sorprende que Eric ande tan perdido. Para él, Hikawa estaba muy lejos de ser una familia, ni siquiera cree que llegara nunca a considerarse miembro de aquella banda. Le encargaban diversas tareas, él obedecía y si no, estaba muerto.

_Un perro que no sigue las órdenes de su dueño no es necesario. _

Y de pronto, todo el mundo que él conocía se desvaneció. Fue arrojado a una nueva realidad, en la que él era dueño de sus propias decisiones y no tenía que matar a nadie para sobrevivir. Un mundo paralelo en el que día a día debía luchar para adaptarse.

Fujishima esboza una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No cree que Eric sea consciente de lo mucho que lo admira.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya llegará el momento –coloca la mano entre los cabellos rubios y los revuelve con aire juguetón. –Lo importante es que termines de recuperarte y aprendas a controlar tus poderes, ¿vale?

Fujishima puede percibir el esfuerzo titánico que está haciendo Eric para creerse sus palabras. Lo mucho que está luchando para permitirse volver a confiar en alguien y no salir herido en el intento.

—Tú… –vacila. Las grietas son más visibles que nunca, pero se mantienen en pie, firmes, desafiantes. Bañadas de una esperanza que Eric creía desaparecida hace mucho tiempo. – ¿Vas a estar conmigo?

El corazón le martillea con tanta fuerza en el pecho que teme que Eric llegue a oírlo. No es por los nervios, ni por el miedo a lo desconocido, ni siquiera por todo lo que se les vendrá encima. Es por su mirada cristalina, por la confianza que deposita en la voz. Por lo privilegiado que se siente porque Eric desee su ayuda.

—Siempre que me necesites.

Lo jura por la sangre, por los huesos y por las cenizas.

~.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

Al final solo uno de los cachorros debe quedarse ingresado. Los otros dos los lleva Fujishima en un transportín de emergencia que le han prestado y duermen plácidamente entre sus sudadera.

—Creo que a Anna le encantarán. No creo que Kusanagi ponga problemas en que se queden una temporada en el bar.

—No estoy muy seguro de ello.

Les quedan un par de calles para llegar a Homra. Fujishima sonríe de medio lado y le guiña un ojo a Eric.

—Confiemos en nuestro poder de convicción.

Eric le responde con una pequeña carcajada y la mirada cómplice.

—Y en el de Anna.

Fujishima esboza una amplia sonrisa. Sí, poco a poco Eric se está integrando y en nada, Homra se convertirá en su nuevo hogar.

~.

**N/A: **Ella, intentándolo.


End file.
